PS, i love you
by Should'a worn a bell
Summary: I have to go away for a while, but I didn't want you to think that I had forgotten you.  -Wally  but it was what was written on the back of the note that really mattered...


**hi there! how's it going? *cricket***

**i'm watching In real life. i already know who wins, but , it's on. **

**anyway, i got the inspiration for this fic from this wilted flower outside the door to my apartment. i came home and saw this little purple flower. it had been stomped on and was wilted from the rain, but it still looked pretty. i then thought of Jinx, and wilting flowers.**

* * *

><p>He didn't come home that night. Not that Jinx was surprised. He never came home, and when he did, he was either bruised and bloody, or tired and angry. But, somehow, even when he wasn't there, he'd managed to leave her flowers.<p>

She'd explained to her that roses weren't her favourite, and that she preferred lilies, and one day, he left her those instead.

But tonight, there were no roses. No flowers, no notes. If she didn't know better, she probably would have thought that he was dead. Actually, for all she knew, he was. She sighed and went back to her book.

A knock on the door made her get up from her spot on the couch. Opening the door, she was surprised by what she was greeted with. A vase, over-flowing with roses, slightly wilted from the rain sat on her door step. In the middle, in contrast to the dark red, was a single white-and-pink lily.

There was a note attached to the neck of the vase.

_I have to go away for a while, but I didn't want you to think that I had forgotten you._

_-Wally_

The corners of her mouth curled up in a small smile as she read the note. Closing the door behind her, she walked back into her bedroom. Curling up with her book again, she put the vase on her bed side table.

* * *

><p>The next day, she was woken up at six o clock by a man, dressed all in red, in a spandex suit with the flash emblem on his chest.<p>

"Jinx?" he asked. She nodded groggily, clutching her robe closed, asked him if he wanted to come in. he nodded slowly, surprising for such a fast man.

But The Flash moved slowly, seemingly weighed down by some heavy weight.

"I'm guessing you're here because of Kid flash right?" Jinx asked. Once again, all he did was nod. "What did he do now?"

But his voice was grave when he answered, unlike her sarcastic tone, he was filled with a seriousness that seemed almost out of character. "He's in the hospital. We were attacked yesterday."

Jinx's eyes widened at what The Flash said. "Is- is he okay?" The Flash didn't smile though. He didn't show any sign that his apprentice was okay. Instead he just looked down at his feet.

"Kid is… in a coma."

She stood out side the door, not wanting to face the situation at hand. She wanted to go home and forget about this, wait for him to wake up. She wanted to believe that he would come home, like nothing had happened. That he would come with a rose, or lily, or a branch of cherry blossoms like he once had.

But now, she knew that she couldn't do that. So, pushing open the door, she entered the room.

She regretted it instantly, the constant beeping of the machines and the lingering smell of death made her feel out of place. But the image of him, lying there, still in his uniform, mask torn and skin bruised, made her sick.

She had gotten so used to him coming home slightly broken, but she could always fix him. This was far worse though.

Dried blood caked his knuckles, and gashes that would leave scars slashed angrily against his skin. Blue and purple began blossoming on his sides, just visible through his torn outfit.

"Oh Wally…" she whispered under her breath as she rushed to his side. "What happened to you?"

She picked up his hand gingerly, and began rubbing small circles on the back of it. Examining his hand, she noticed the deep scratches between his knuckles.

"KID FLASH!" Robin called from outside the door. Jinx was suddenly reminded that she didn't belong here. She was a villain which, thankfully, The Flash didn't seem to know. Or maybe he just didn't care.

But Robin did.

She spun around, trying to leave un-noticed before Robin came in. but, unfortunately, she was mistaken. Robin barrelled through the door, followed closely by Speedy.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Robin hissed. She just stood there though, like a deer caught in headlights. She wanted to run, but she knew that she couldn't get past the boy wonder and his archer friend.

"I'm… um… just visiting." Jinx stuttered. Robin narrowed his eyes, and suddenly Jinx felt like she was on stage, being watched by hundreds of people.

"Why are _you, _a villain_,_ visiting _Kid flash_, a hero?" Robin growled. Speedy looked her over once, and shrugged, pushing past his friend and walking around the bed to stand across from Jinx.

"You should be nicer Robin." The Flash said from the doorway. "After all, this is the girl that my nephew talks about so fondly." He smiled grimly at Jinx and went to stand beside the girl.

"I'm sorry, I… I have to go." She choked out before rushing out the door, avoiding the stares she was getting, and focusing on keeping her tears from over flowing.

* * *

><p>The roses wilted, one by one, after about a week. Each day she's find that one had died. But the lily, the one that contrasted so much against the dark red petals, never wilted, never flinched. Not once. It seemed to feed off of the other flowers, sucking the life out of them.<p>

In fact, it reminded Jinx of herself. Her powers seemed to always take out their toll on others, but hardly ever harmed her. This only made the situation worse.

Most nights, she would twirl something sharp in her hands, it didn't matter what, as long as it was sharp. As long as she could split the skin, as long as it could make her feel pain.

But it was taking a toll on her body. Long red cuts showed up brightly, angrily, on her pale, silver skin, and the depression that followed made her sick. It made her stomach knot, and her throat tighten.

After about a month, all the roses had died. But the small pink lily never faltered. It seemed to sit there, haunting her like a memory. She took it as a sign. The red roses symbolised Kid, and the lily symbolised her. The lily grew stronger, while the roses died.

The depression hit her harder than ever after that and soon, her porcelain skin was splattered with blood once again.

* * *

><p>The lily began to die as well, and that was when she realized what was happening. Her pink eyes no longer glared sarcastically, and her hair no longer shone. She'd left the Hive about two weeks after Kid flash's incident. But she still hadn't visited him.<p>

She realized that she needed to see him, just one more time. But inside, she couldn't gather the courage, to go see her broken speedster.

The day the lily died, she decided that she needed to see him. She picked up the vase to go throw out the flower, but something caught her eye. The note had flipped around, revealing a new message that had been over looked.

_p.s, I love you._

Jinx's eyes widened as she read the note, her breath catching in her throat. "Oh Wally…"

* * *

><p>Jinx stood outside the room, willing herself to go in.<p>

When she finally walked in, she was surprised by the sight. Kid flash was sitting up, smiling brightly, flirting with the nurse.

"K-kid flash?" Jinx called hesitantly. He turned to look at her, and instantly perked up.

"Jinx! Oh my gosh, it's been a long time! Artemis here was just telling me that I've been out for about two months! How insane is _that?"_ he smirked at the pink-haired girl.

She glared at Kid flash, signalling for 'Artemis' to leave. "Kid flash, you've had me so worried! You almost died! And all you can say is how 'insane' it is that you were out so long?"

Kid flash flinched at her tone, but he soon caught sight of something more important. "Jinx, your arm!"

Jinx froze, glancing down at her arm, she realized that her sleeve had somehow been rolled up, exposing the angry red slashes. "What happened to you? Who did this to you?" he reached forward to pull her closer, but she shrank from his grasp.

"Kid… I did this to myself…" his eyes widened at her confession.

"You… you hurt yourself? On purpose? Is this… because of what happened to me?" He asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

But Jinx didn't answer. She just looked down, averting eye contact. "You… you could have died." She stuttered.

"Damn it Jinx, that's not an excuse! You've hurt your self!" he shouted. The machines hooked up to him began beeping in protest to his anger, but he seemed un-fazed.

"Kid, please…" Jinx begged, taking a step forward in an attempt to calm him. He reached out, trying to catch his beloved witch.

"I woke up yesterday." He said, finally sitting up. He caught her eye, forcing her to keep eye contact. "You weren't here. You never came, and according to the nurse, you only visited once. For about fifteen minutes." The hurt in his voice was evident, making Jinx flinch.

"I- I couldn't face you… I thought that I might make you worse…" she looked at him guiltily, asking for his forgiveness…

After a long pause, Kid flash pulled Jinx into a hug. "Oh god Jinx…"he whispered in her ear. But he froze after a sudden realization. "Did you… uh… get my note?"

She smirked lightly, before whispering "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis, where have you heard that name before? hmm? yeah, i added Artemis from YJ. why? because i hate their relationship. *ducks from tomatoes* so i thought i'd torture her. although now i realize that he probably should have been flirting with M'gann... whatever.<strong>

**so yeah, i made her like lilies more. why? because my favorite flower is the tiger lily, and lilies can be pink, so...**

**anyway, the roses signify the days he was in the coma. they were supposed to signify how many days he was gone, as he was supposed to be away on a mission, but i'm reading a book called _the eleventh plague _by Jeff Hirsch, and i had the idea for him to fall into a coma. oh, how many times i thought about killing him... but alas, i love this paring too much. but, what was Kid flash dreaming about? well, i might just write about that.**


End file.
